Un weekend agité
by HiHimitsuChibiHana
Summary: antic café Petite escution romantique dans notre chère capitale, où Téruki et Bou vont vivre de folles aventures.


**Auteur :** Himitsu Chibi Hana

**Titre :** _Un week-end agité._

**Genre :** Shonen-ai Out of characters (surtout pour la petite poupée…)

**Bases :** An(tic) Café

**Pairing :** Himitsu…

**Disclaimeur ** …Je revendique le droit d'acheter nos Chers japonais Adorés…qui à de l'argent à me donner ? °oo°

Lol, par contre, les passants, la petite fille ainsi que le « Mec » m'appartiennent bel et bien, alors pas touche, même si je peux m'en passer.

**Mot de l'auteuse** Cette fanfic m'a été inspirée lors de nôtre sortie éducative à Paris, au Musée du Louvre. Alors on dit merci à Monsieur le professeur d'arts plastiques ! Ah oui, et aux pigeon aussi. Bon, ne vous posez pas trop de question et lisez.

_**Un Week-End Agité.**_

8h heure du matin, une petite main blanche sort enfin de sous la couette pour attraper l'appareil qui ne cessait de vibrer depuis deux bonnes minutes.

- Mochi mohi ? répond une voix endormie.

-Salut toi ! Comment ça va ??

-Mais Teruki…Je dormais, et puis, on a pas répète aujourd'hui t'as dit….

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du local s'ouvre doucement, laissant apparaître une petite tête blonde. Il pénètre dans le local sombre et manque, à de nombreuses reprises, de trébucher sur les nombreux fils qui jonchaient sur le sol.

-Y'a quelqu'un ? Chui arrivé !!

rien

Youhou !! Teruki ? Miku ?? Kanon…

toujours rien

…les amis °OO° …

Le petit homme s'apprêtait à fondre en larme, mais il vit une flamme dans l'obscurité…Puis une seconde et une autre. Ainsi, vingt-trois bougies furent allumées, éclairant les visages des trois autres musiciens de An café. Ils entonnèrent le chant en l'honneur du guitariste tandis que celui-ci posa son index au coin de la bouche.

Allez ? souffle maintenant ! annonce joyeusement le bassiste.

- w …souffle

Les quatre musicien applaudirent ensemble avant de chacun déposer une baiser sur la joue de Bou.

- Allez, les cadeaux maintenant ! annonce joyeusement Miku.

-Ouaiaiaiais !!! J'ai des cadeaux !! J'ai des cadeaux, j'ai des cadeaux !! tralala lala !

-Tiens, ça c'est le mien. annonce Kanon en tendant un paquet au blond.

Celui s'empresse de l'ouvrir, découvrant ainsi une tenue comme il les aimait ; une magnifique robe noire, parée de dentelles et de rubans rose et blanc. Il sauta au cou du bassiste pour l'embrasser et ouvrit le cadeau du chanteur ; Il découvrir un assortiment de chouchous, rubans et bijoux dans les mêmes tons que la robe. _Il ont dû se concerter, ou alors, il me connaissent trop bien _ pensa le petit blond, avant de recevoir son baiser. Puis, Teruki tendit à la petite poupée un paquet rempli de papier journal. Bou dû plonger la main au fond du colis pour, enfin, trouver une petite enveloppe rose. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il ne pus contenir sa joie et sauta au cou du batteur, pour coller sur sa joue un gros baiser. Puis, il se mit à danser au milieu de la pièce.

-Ouais !! Je vais à Paris, je vais à Paris ! Avec Teruki !

Le guitariste tapait sautillait sur place, tantôt agitant ses billets, tantôt les plaquant contres son cœur.

-Je vais à Paris avec Teruki !! continuait-il de chanter.

-Je vois que mon cadeau te plaît…♥

-On part quand dis ? On part quand ??

-Demain. L'avion décolle à 10h30…

-Bia♥

Le guitariste regarda les trois hommes qui affichaient un grand sourire avant de sauter au cou de Teruki.

-Allez viens, on va préparer les affaires…

-Quoi ?

-Allez…viens…°OO°…

- Mais Bou, on n'est même pas…

-Allez, c'est mon anniversaire…s'il te plait Terukiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

-Mais, il faut bien qu'on répète quand même…

-Mééééeuh. . 

-Allons Bou, murmure gentiment le batteur tandis qu'il se pendait à son cou, A vingt-trois ans, on ne fait plus de caprices…

Le blond regarda ses trois amis et croisa ses mains derrière son dos, baissant la tête, ce qui attendrit aussitôt le leader.

-Allez Bou…

-Mais t'avais dit qu'on ne répétait pas aujourd'hui…

-Oui, mais comme on est pas là demain, on compense par aujourd'hui …

-Allez, on répète jusqu'à 14h, et après on va préparer nos affaires. D'accord ?

Le blond sourit doucement et colla ses lèvres sur la joue de Teruki. Il sortit son instrument de sa housse, le passa pas dessus son épaule ; d'une main, il prit le bras de sa guitare et de l'autre, il commençait déjà à gratter les cordes de son ventre, affichant un sourire rayonnant.

-Terukiii ! Teruki dépêche toi, je t'attend

-Vi, j'arrive mon cœur…Attends moi dehors

Le petit blond fit un grand sourire avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

-soupir Je ne sais pas ce que ça va être s'il est toujours aussi excité demain . grimaça Teruki.

-A mon avis, ça va être pire que ça. rie le chanteur.

-Merci pour le soutien. Je retiens Miku… couine le roux en rangeant ses baguettes.les petites perverses seront priées de s'abstenir de tout commentaires…je n'ai rien dit.

-En tout cas, ajoute le bassiste, Essaie de le lui dire, pendant que vous serez tout les deux…

Le batteur remercia ses deux amis, avant de finalement, rejoindre Bou, qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Voyant le petit air que celui-ci avait, il passa doucement son doigt sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser sur le front, lui susurrant un doux _Bon anniversaire…Mon petit Bou… _ Le blond se contenta de sourire, avant d'embrasser à son tour le batteur. Puis, il glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Teruki avant de se mettre en route pour le parking.

-Alors, commence-t-il d'une voix enjouée, qui dors chez qui ??

-On passe chez moi pour prendre mes affaires et on va chez toi…

Le blond fit un grand sourire avant d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture et les deux amis se rendirent chez le batteur.

Arrivés dans le chambre de Teruki, le petit blond bondit sur le lit pour allumer la chaîne hi fie. Il se mit alors debout sur le lit et se mit à danser et se trémousser sous les rythmes endiablés du morceau. La tête plongée dans son armoire, le roux souriait e regardait avec attendrissement la petite poupée danser, faire voler ses longs crins d'or parés de rubans. Puis, Bou saisit son ami par les mains, l'entraînant dans la danse. Mais ils trébuchèrent et se retrouvèrent au sol, le blond allongé sur le leader.

-T'es incorrigible Bou-Chan…

-Gomen…

Le jeune homme sourit et glissa ses doigts entres les mèches blondes et les rubans du guitariste. Puis, il se releva et retourna à son armoire tandis que Bou s'assis sagement sur le matelas, commençant à regarder d'anciennes photos.

_Voilà, ça ira bien …_ annonce finalement Teruki en bouclant sa valise. Puis, il s'assis aux côtés de son ami, posant se tête contre la sienne.

-J'aime bien celle la… annonce le guitariste en tendant une photo.

Sur ladite photo, on pouvait les voir dos a dos, un chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête et un pistolet à eau dans les mains.

-Ah oui…Je me souviens…

-w…étoiles dans les yeux

-Tu la veux ??

-Tu me la donnerais ??°OO°

-Si elle te plaît tant… oui

Le blond dépose sur la joue du batteur un long baiser pour le remercier, avant qu'ils ne partent chez lui.

-Bon, tu prépare à manger pendant que je fait mes valises.

-Tu vas quand même pas y passer la soirée ?

-…Bah tiens…

Le blond se précipita dans sa chambre pour ouvrir en grand ses armoires. Il fit craquer ses doigts en fronçant les sourcils et commença à faire le tri.

_**oOoOoOo**_

-Bou c'est prêt…OO …Oh, Bou…--''

Le blond sortit de sous les montagnes de vêtements avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-T'as pas encore fini !! Et c'est quoi tout ça ?

-…Ca, c'est les fringues que je laisse…Et ça, c'est celles que j'emmène. annonce le blond en désignant respectivement chaque pile de linge, Et j'ai pas encore fini…

-Mais t'a vu ce que t'emporte ?

-…Bah quoi ??

Le batteur regardait son ami avec un sourcil froncé, l'autre levé, les deux bras croisés sur la poitrine. Bou saisit alors le bout de ses couettes et se cacha les yeux avec. Le batteur poussa un soupir avant de saisir les mains du blond, lui annonçant :

-Bon, on va manger et tu continueras après.

-Après on se regardera un film hein ???

-…Oui…

_Tu es là, assis sur mes genoux, ta tête posée sur mon épaule, tes mains dans les miennes. Tes yeux sont clos, et la seule mélodie de ton corps endormis est ta respiration…Douce et lente._

Teruki caressait doucement la joue rose du guitariste du dos de la main, le réveillant peu à peu.

- Tu vas aller dormir…Hein mon chéri ??

-…Bonne nuit Teru-Chan.

-Bonne nuit.

-T'es sûr de pas vouloir venir dormir avec moi ??

Le roux esquissa un sourire avant que le petit blond ne lui baise la joue et disparaisse dans sa chambre.

_**oOoOoOo**_

-Terkiii !!! C'est aujourd'hui ! On part aujourd'hui !! Dis ?? On part quand, on part quand ?

Le batteur grogna fortement lorsqu'il vit l'heure à laquelle le guitariste venait de le réveiller. Les deux amis haussèrent la voix pendant quelques minutes avant que le guitariste annonce en boudant :

-Bon d'accord, je retourne me coucher. Mais tu viens dormir avec moi…

Le roux ria de bon cœur avant de saisir le visage du guitariste dans des mains fines, pour frotter leur nez l'un contre l'autre. Puis, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre du blond, où ils s'étendirent sur le lit, côte à côte. Bou s'endormis immédiatement, mais devant ce visage d'enfant naïf, Teruki ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il fit alors un doux sourire, passant paresseusement sa main sur sa joue ronde. Il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir résister longtemps aux charmes de ce petit ange. Il saisit alors doucement la petite main qui cachait ses lèvres et baisa doucement ses doigts. Et c'est dans une inconscience candide et délicieuse que le bambin se blottit contre son aîné, l'entourant de ses bras et plongeant son visage au creux de son épaule.

-Bou !! Dépêches toi, on va être en retard à l'aéroport !!

-Mais j'ai pas fini de me préparer !!!

- n …Ca va faire une heure que t'es dans la salle de bain…Dis moi que tu as bientôt fini !!

-…nan…J'ai pas mis mes bijoux et j'arrive pas à me coifféééééeuh…

Le batteur entra alors dans la pièce et découvrit Bou, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, faisant la moue, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Le jeune homme avait revêtit la même robe que la veille, mais il n'avait plus le même sourire et grimaçait joliment, de petites larmes ornant le coin de ses yeux. Teruki poussa un long soupir et s'assit aux côtés de son ami pour commencer à faire sa natte. Il tressa ainsi quelques autres mèches que le guitariste avait vainement essayé de coiffer. Le petit ange se retourna et posa ses lèvres au coin de celles de son ami… Sa façon à lui de s'excuser et le remercier.

-On y vas alors ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Hum, hum…Donne moi tes bagages, je vais charger la voiture.

Le blond désigna alors deux énormes valises à roulette parées de Hello Kitty et diverses peluches du même genre.

-Tu vas quand même pas y aller avec tout ça ??

-…Pourquoi pas.

Voyant le regard du blond, Teruki ne pus s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras avant d'amener ses valises dans l'entrée, où attendait déjà son petit bagage. Ils se mirent alors en route pour l'aéroport, après avoir fermé l'appartement du guitariste. Dans la voiture, Bou avait mit la musique à fond et chantait joyeusement, frappent dans ses mains.

-_Lalala ! Baka land, baka land, pays où les grand bishos, sont aussi de grand idiot_ Akira-Chan©

-Bou, s'il te plait…

-Quoi ?? °OO°

Le blond regarda son ami d'un air interrogateur, mais Teruki avait le regard fixé sur la route. Voyant sa main serrée sur le boîtier de vitesse, le guitariste la couvrit de le sienne en baissant le son. Le leader profita d'un feu rouge pour déposer sur sa joue rose un petit baiser, lui faisant promettre d'être sage. _Mais je suis sage moi…_Rétorqua le blond en souriant, mêlant l'innocence et l'indignation.

Bou posa ses deux valises sur le tapis roulant et passa la porte de fer, qui se mit aussitôt à sonner. Roulant des yeux comme des billes, le jeune homme posa ses mains sur la tête.

-…Mais j'ai rien fait moi…°oo°

-Mademoiselle s'il vous plaît…Vos chaussures…

Le guitariste retira alors ses ballerines et les donna à la femme, lui adressant un petit sourire, avant de repasser.

bipbipbipbip

Cette fois, le jeune homme du retirer tous ses bijoux pour repasser par la porte, qui se plaignit à nouveau. Le bas de sa bouche se mit alors a trembler et il se jeta dans les bras de Teruki, qui semblait amusé. _Mais je veux aller à Paris moi…_gémissait-il lorsqu'un des vigiles arriva.

-Dites moi, c'est quoi tout ce bazar ? grogna-t-il.

-…Et bien, explique la femme, la jeune fille fait sonner la porte à chacun de ses passages…Alors…

-Et tu crois pas que tu devrais le laisser passer ?

-Mais…

-Comme s'il allait cacher une arme à feu sous sa jupe ! Il a pas vraiment l'air d'un meurtrier terroriste.

La jeune femme regardait alternativement Bou, qui se rongeait les ongles et son collège. Puis, elle rendit finalement ses affaires au jeune guitariste qui la remercia vivement.

-Terukii ! Teruki attends moi !!!

-OO…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maiko ?? demande l'homme de la sécurité.

-…C'est un homme…

- Je sais…

-T'es près Teruki ? On va bientôt décoller !!

-Oui, oui…T'es bien attaché au moins, t'a rien oublier dans la salle, ta valise est…

Voyant le visage radieux du guitariste, le batteur compris qu'il s'excitait pour rien et s'installa plu confortablement dans son siège. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion est déjà haut dans le ciel. Le petit blond était émerveillé par la vue aérienne de sa grande île, qui s'éloignait doucement. Teruki quand à lui, avait un air mélancolique et faisait une légère moue ; Il ne savait pas comment ce week-end allait se passer, il ne savait pas si Bou allait aimer…mais il savait encore moins comment il pourrait le lui dire. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant la petite main du blond caresser la sienne, crispée sur le bras du siège.

-Dit Teruki ?

-Hum ??

-On fera quoi une fois à Paris ???

-…Je ne sais pas, tu voudrais faire quelque chose en particulier ??

-J'aimerais bien aller au « Luvres »…

-Au « Luvres » ?? OO

-Oui ! Tu sais, le musée qu'on voit dans le film qu'on est allé voir l'autre jour…

- A oui…Le film dont tu n'as vu que la moitié puisque tu avais trop peur et que tu es allé te cacher dans les toilettes…

Bou rougit jusqu'aux oreille tandis que le roux caressait affectueusement sa frange blonde, avant de continuer :

-…Et où je suis venu te chercher pour qu'on aille au square…

-Terukiiiiiieuh !

La petite poupée de porcelaine cacha son visage dans ses mains. Mais le leader les prit dans les sienne et murmura tendrement :

-On ira où tu voudras... quand tu voudras…et on s'aimera encore…Pour ça, faut déjà que tu lui dise 

Le petit blond sourit et déposa un petit baiser près de son oreille, avant de susurrer un naïf et innocent _Je t'aime…_ Teruki hésita un moment avant de répondre un petit _Moi aussi_. Puis, Bou se remit à fredonner la chanson qu'il avait entendue tantôt, faisant battre ses doigts comme un métronome.

Une masse sur son épaule, c'est ce qui tira le batteur de son pseudo sommeil. Il vit alors la tête de son ami posée sur son épaule, il pu alors détailler la beauté et la finesse des traits de son visage endormis. Il caressa ses joues roses, ses lèvres chaudes et dégagea son front afin de l'embrasser. Une pensée vint alors le tourmenter…Et si lui ne l'aimait pas…S'il en aimait déjà un…Après tout, qui pouvait résister à ce visage angélique ? _Bou, moi aussi je…_ Il eu une larme qui tomba sur les cils du blond. Celui-ci frémit légèrement avant de se blottir d'avantage contre Teruki, poussant un soupir de sommeil. Le batteur déposa alors un doux biser au coin de ses lèvres. _… Je t'aime… _

Le roux pleura un moment en silence, comme il l'avait souvent fait…Comme il faisait toujours quand cet enfant plein de charmes se blottissait contre lui.

-Bou, tes bagages…

-Arigatô Teruki-Chan♥

Les deux amis descendirent de l'avion le sourire aux lèvres, ils mirent longtemps avant de, finalement, trouver la sortie.

Bou marchait, ou plus exactement sautillait devant, traînant derrière lui ses deux énormes valises roses. Un sourire illuminait son visage, que caressaient les premiers rayons de l'après-midi. Soudain, il poussa un cri qui fit sursauter le batteur. Il lâchât ses deux bagages et se mit à courir après ces pauvres bêtes.

-Ouais ! Les pigeons ! Youpi ! ….PIGEONS !!!

Le blond courait dans tous les sens, tentant vainement d'attraper un des oiseaux qui ne cessaient de fuire et s'envolaient au dernier moment.

-Pigeons ! w …Mais venez les pigeons ! iOOi

Teruki ne disait rien, il regardait la scène d'un air amusé, tirant les deux bagages que le guitariste avait abandonnés. Ledit guitariste arriva tel une tornade et lui sauta au cou en grimaçant.

-Terukiiiiiiiiii …

-Allons Bou

-Les pigeons ils sont méchants, ils font que s'envoler !

-…Ben… Je vais quand même pas lui dire qu'il leur fait peur…

-Moi je voulais juste les caresser…°oo°

Teruki sourit doucement avant de lâcher les trois valises pour l'enlacer. Puis, il lui confia son sac et s'approchât lentement du banc ou quelques pigeons picoraient encore. Le blond ne comprenaient rien à la remarquable approche qu'avait entamée batteur. Il ne comprit tout son manège que lorsqu'il le vit revenir avec uns boule de plume dans ses mains serrées. Il essuya doucement ses petites larmes et sourit au roux.

-Regarde Bou, je t'en ai attrapé un…

-Merci Terukiiii ! Coucou ! Coucou pigeon ! Coucou, Osiris j'peux te dire un mot?

Le guitariste caressait avec tendresse la tête de l'oiseau, qui manifestait une certaine peur. Mais il le prit dans ses mains et le vit s'envoler dans le ciel bleu. Il pris ensuite la main de Teruki et tout les deux s'assirent sur le bord de la fontaine, avant que Bou ne demande timidement :

-Teruki ?

-Hum…

-Tu veux bien qu'on se prenne en photo tous les deux ?

-...On peut pas tellement, on va pas voir la fontaine. Donne moi ton appareil enfin, un de tes nombreux appareils qu je la prenne.

-Mais je voulais qu'on se prenne ensemble…

-Bou je…

-Attends, coupe le petit blond, j'ai une idée…

Le guitariste se lave et se précipita sur ne passante en secouant son appareil photo. Il revint vers le leader en souriant et glissa ses doigts entre les siens, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne. Une fois après les avoir pris en photo, la jeune femme revint en souriant rendre son appareil au jeune blond. Puis, lui et Teruki se mirent à déambuler dans Paris, le guitariste traînant ses valises derrière lui, Teruki un main pendant dans le vide, l'autre serrant la sangle de son sac. Il n'avait qu'une envie, enrouler son bras autour de la petite taille du blond, cette taille nue et blanche…Mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Pour effacer se gène, il proposa au blond de choisir leur hôtel afin de se débarrasser des leur encombrants bagages. Le blond approuva et sortit un plan de sa poche.

-…K'so…Y'a même pas de love hôtel…marmonna Teruki.

-De quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux un love hôtel Teruki ?

-Non non ! J'ai rien dit…

Le blond baisa la joue du batteur avant qu'il ne se replante sur leur carte ;

Les deux hommes trouvèrent enfin un hôtel et ouvrirent la porte de leur chambre. Elle comportait deux lits une personne.

-Tu prend lequel ? demande innocemment Bou, regardant alternativement les deux lits et son compagnon.

-…Je sais pas, celui de gauche.

-Oki

Le blond posa alors ses deux armoires à roulettes au pied de son lit avant de faire un détours dans a salle de bain pour se recoiffer. Le brun ronchonna et lui pris les mains pour le faire asseoir au bord du lit. Il glissa ses mains sur sa nuque avant de baiser son front et murmurer.

-Tu es parfait comme ça mon cœur.

-Teruki…

-Et puis…Il faut bien qu'on mange Il est bientôt 22h.

-Moi je voulais aller au « Luvre »…°OO°

-On ira demainbaiser au creux du cou Alors, où veux-tu qu'on aille manger ?

-Hum…Je veux bien qu'on aille manger des spaghettis…Comme dans « la Belle et le Clochard »

-…Bon…Allons-y alors…

Le blond plongea dans les bras de son ami, qui enroula timidement les siens autour de sa taille. Teruki ne souhaitait qu'une chose; que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais… Il aurait voulut mourir comme cela, dans les bras de celui qu'il aime. Il se leva enfin et, prenant les mains de Bou dans les siennes, il le fit lever, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Les deux japonais étaient enfin attablés, attendant patiemment leur commande.

-Voilà vos spaghettis carbonara…Bon appétit Messieurs Dame. je tien a préciser que le serveur est français et ne comprend pas un traître mot de jap

-Pardon monsieur…

-s'en vas

-Monsieur…Il est parti…i i

Le blond fit une grimace atroce qui fit sourire son ami.

-Allez, c'est pas grave Bou, il a pas compris…

-Mais Teru-Chan…

-Ca me déranges pas…

Le petit blond fit alors un grand sourire et tout deux commencèrent à manger. …Mais à un moment, aucun d'eux ne trouvait le bout du spaghetti qu'ils avaient dans la bouche. Puis, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, laissant les deux amis s'échanger un regard tendre et surprit. Bou rougissant a vue d'œil, le batteur serra ses dents sur le fil pâteux pour le sectionner avant de poser sa bouche au coin de la sienne. Bou recula doucement en baissant les yeux, l'attitude de son compagnon envers lui l'avait surprit. D'autant plus qu'après l'« accident », le jeune batteur n'avait plus rien manger et s'était seulement contenter de regarder le guitariste.

Les deux musiciens retournaient tranquillement à l'hôtel, Teruki marchant en regardant ses pieds se poser l'un devant l'autre, les mains dans les poches et Bou littéralement pendu à son bras appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Il lui demanda innocemment ce qui n'allait pas, mais le batteur feignit la fatigue pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

_**oOoOoOo**_

-Terukii ! Tu peux prendre ta douche Teruki.

Ledit Teruki ne répondit pas, il était allongé sur son lit, avec pour seul vêtement un T-shirt et s'emmitouflât dans ses draps. Non. Il ne devait pas le savoir. Il ne devait pas voir qu'il pleurait…encore. Alors il étouffait ses sanglots, comme il savait si bien le faire…Comme il le faisait toujours. Le blond ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage et se coucha à son tour. Mais il ne dormi pas pour autant. Il resta seul avec ses pensées tourmentées…dans la nuit noire.

au Louvre

-Regarde Teruki ! Là-bas, la « Jonkond »

-Ouais, c'est elle !

-On va la voir dit, on va le voir !!

Bou tirait avec entrain son ami vers la toile, tous les deux ayant oublié l'incident de la veille. Ils riaient à nouveau de bon cœur.

-OO…Elle est belle, je l'aime bien moi la « Jokond » !

-Si tu veux, je t'achèterais un souvenir, si on en trouve un à son effigie

-Arigatô Te-Chan

Le blond colla sa bouche à la joue de son ami avant de s'approcher un peu plus du tableau. Il resta quelques secondes à contempler l toile peinte, mais au moment de s'en aller, il sentit peser sur lui le lourd regard de Monalisa. Pris d'un frisson, il tenta d'y échapper en prenant la direction opposée, mais en vain…elle le suivait partout.

-Il parait, continua le roux, voyant son ami revenir vers lui, que tout le secret de ce tableau réside dans le sourire de cette femme…

-OooO…

-Bah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bou ?

Le blond se blottis d'avantage contre le roux en cachant son visage dans ses vêtements.

-Viens Teruki, on va autre part…Elle me fait peur la dame oo …

- Bah, je croyait pourtant que tu aimait ce tableau…

-Oui, mais nan ! En plus, elle arrête pas de me regarder…

-''

-Allez, on y va, en plus j'ai faim !

Le batteur sourit doucement avant de saisir la main de son ami, pour se diriger vers la boutique de souvenir.

-Tu me prends pas la « Jokond » hein !

Teruki sourit à nouveau. Non, elle lui avait fait trop peur pour qu'il la choisisse. Il opta alors pour un simple porte clef en forme de pyramide en fourrure. Puis, tout deux sortirent bras dessus bras dessous en sirotant paisiblement un soda.

- On mange où ce midi ? interrogea le roux.

-Comme tu veux, c'est à ton tour de choisir…

-Nan, je…J'ai choisit où on manges ce soir…

-Quoi !? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ??

Le roux pose ses doigts sur les lèvres avant de lui avouer que c'était une surprise. Bou afficha alors un grand sourire et les fit asseoir dans l'herbe avant de demander timidement de prendre un repas au McDo le plus proche. Il savait que le batteur n'aimait pas tellement le fast food, mais celui-ci se contenta simplement de sourire.

-Tu en as vu un pas loin ?

Bou se leva avec énergie et tira son ami par le bras avant de se mettre en route pour le « restaurant ».

Le roux n'avait pris qu'une simple salade et avait déjà fini de manger. Il regardait son compagnon dévorer le BigMac de son « menu-betters-of-plus », et souriait tendrement. Le jeune homme se battait avec son sandwich et fini par mordre rageusement dedans, faisant couler sur ses doigts la moitié de la sauce et quelques feuille de salade.

-Barrck w !!

Le guitariste grimaçât en lâchant l'empilement de matières non identifiées. Akira-Chan© Le batteur saisit alors ses mains et les porta alors à ses lèvres.

-Terukii°///°

Le blond sentait les lèvres de son ami caresser ses phalanges couvertes de sauce et retira immédiatement sa main en rougissant. Teruki se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et sourit amèrement. Il s'excusa pleinement auprès du bond qui ne su pas quoi répondre. Le roux se leva et alla s'enfermer dans une des cabines des toilettes. Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi, et sans s'en rendre compte ? Maintenant, le chérubin allait encore plus se méfier, prendre de la distance. Pendant un instant, assis dans un coin de la pièce si serrée, les bras autour de ses genoux…il regretta même d'éprouver ce sentiment si spécial à l'égard du jeune blond. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'est pour cela qu'il en était d'avantage malheureux.

-Teruki ? Teru-Chan… Ouvres moi s'il te plaît.

Le roux avait reconnu la petite voix du blond, mais il refusa d'ouvrir.

-Allez, Teruki…

-Non…

-S'il te plait…Je t'en veux pas tu sais. Alors sors de là…

Devant les réponses muettes du leader, le guitariste baissa la tête et s'assis en face de la porte de son ami. C'est alors qu'un « mec » oui, vous savez…Ce genre de mec là… fit son entrée dans les toilettes. Il fit un immense sourire avant de s'adresser au guitariste, qui venait de détourner la tête.

-Woh ! Eyh Mam'zelle ! C'est les chiottes pour keum ici ! kestu fous là ??

-Eké ??

-T'as rin à foutre là…A moins que tu sois venue pour te faire monter… niark niark

Le « mec » eut un gloussement des plus ridicules et s'approcha de sa proie.

-Putain… Mais c'est qu'elle est mignonne en plus… Allez, laisse toi faire ! J'va t'mettre à poil vite fait moi !

-Quoi…Mais…il me fait quoi là ?? °OO°… Teruki… Teruki ! ll

Le blond se débattait tant bien que mal alors que le « mec » tentait de luit retirer ses vêtements. Mais après avoir mis le jeune homme torse nu, il roula des yeux comme des billes.

- Mais c'est quoi ça !! T'es pas une meuf !!

-…snif

-Qu'est ce c'est encore qu'ce travelo

Le guitariste, les larmes aux yeux, arracha son vêtement des mains de l'adolescent avant de lui tirer la langue et froncer les sourcils.

- Pfff…. Vas-y qu'est-ce tu m'cherches là !! »

L'occidental giflât la petite poupée de porcelaine qui tomba à terre avant de recevoir de petits coups dans les côtes. Entendant ses cris de détresse, Teruki s'empressa de sortir de sa cabine. Il lança un regard furieux au jeune homme avant de s'accroupir doucement auprès du blond et l'aida à s'assoire. Le petit ange, qui sanglotait légèrement s'appuya contre l'épaule de son ami. Le « mec » les regarda avec dégoût et leur cracha au visage, balançant un « sales pédés », que les deux japonais ne comprirent pas. Mais ils s'en moquaient…Teruki caressait affectueusement la chevelure du bambin.

-Bou…Bou ça va?

-°OO°…

-Il t'a fait quoi…Il t'a tapé ? Montre moi mon cœur…

Le petit blond montra ses hématomes à son ami, qui l'enlaça tendrement avant d'embrasser sa joue meurtrie, ne cessant de s'excuser.

-…Pardon, pardon Bou…Je suis désolé…

Le petit blond passa ses bras autours de la nuque du jeune homme, murmurant à son oreille.

-Teruki…on s'en va d'ici.

Le leader sourit et embrassa le blond sur le front, laissant ses lèvres caresser sa frange dorée. Puis, tous deux sortirent du pseudo restaurant, Bou s'accrochant prudemment au bras de son compagnon.

-Tu restes avec moi, hein Teruki ?

-Quoi ? Mais bien sur idiot' !

Bou sourit et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers les magasins qui couvraient le rue, bondée de nombreux passants. Bou était aux anges devant toutes ces robes à dentelles et ruban présentées dans les vitrines. Les hommes allaient et venaient entres les nombreux magasins…

-OO… …w... T'as vu Teruki ! Elle est belle celle là ! Dit, tu veux bien qu'on aille voir ?

Le blond détourna la tête, mais le roux n'était plus à ses côtés. Il l'appela, mais n'eu aucune réponse sauf celle du vent qui faisait voler ses mèches blondes. Il baissa la tête et se mit à sangloter, s'agenouillant au sol et enfouissant son visage au creux de ses mains. Entres deux sanglots, il criait son nom…il ne faisait pas attention aux regards que lui lançait quelques passants indignés. Le jeune homme resta un long moment, assis en plein milieu du trottoir, à sangloter. Puis, il sentit qu'on tirait sur une de ses mèches. Il relava la tête et vit alors une petite fille d'environ 5 ans, toute vêtue de rose. Lentement, l'enfant tira sur le doigt du guitariste pour le faire se lever et lui sourit naïvement. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que la petite ne lui tende la main. Bou hésita un moment, mais fini pas la saisir et se laissa guider à travers les passants. La fillette le conduit alors jusqu'à lui…Lui qu'il avait peur d'avoir perdu. Il resserra sa main autour de celle de l'enfant et se mit à courir vers le batteur, qui ouvrit ses bras, prêt à l'accueillir. Bou laissa alors l'enfant et se jeta dans les bras de Teruki, qui ne cessait de l'embrasser et de susurrer à son oreille de petit »Tu m'as fait peur » »ne recommence pas d'accord ». Puis, tous deux regardèrent en direction de la jeune fille, que sa mère venait de rejoindre. Bou s'accroupit et ouvrit les bras, avant que la fillette ne vienne le câliner.

-Mel…ci… murmura maladroitement le blond avant de l'embrasser sur la joue

-Au revoir Grand frère…

Le guitariste vit alors la femme mimer une prise de photo et lui tendit joyeusement son appareil. Il pris la petite fille dans ses bras et appuya se tête contre la sienne, faisant un grand sourire. Une fois la photo prise la petite fille embrassa sa joue avant de finalement disparaître avec sa mère. Teruki, attendri par la scène, rejoint son ami et croisa ses bras autours de sa taille.

-Ca va mon poussin ?

-Vi…Je t'aime Teru-Chan.

Le blond posa ses lèvres dans son cou et s'empara de sa main avant qu'ils ne recommencent à serpenter les rues. Soudain, une mélodie joyeuse attira leur attention et ils arrivèrent bien vite à une place très animée.

_Heyy Macarena !!_

Voyant les danseurs de déhancher sur ce rythme endiabler, le petit blond ne pu résister et se faufila parmi les parisien afin de ses joindre à eux. La chorégraphie étant simple, le japonais s'en imprégna rapidement et sautillait comme un enfant. Tertuki sourit doucement, mais s'arrêta aussitôt… Il savait qu'il ne pourrais pus lui cacher ses sentiment, il devait libérer son cœur de ce poids si lourd…Mais si jamais cette belle amitié s'envolait et se perdait dans le ciel, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

- Teruki ? Ca va ??

-..Hein ? Oh c'est rien, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil…

Le blond caressa tendrement la joue de son ami avant de saisir sa main pour l'embrasser et glisser ses doigts entre les siens.

-On va manger dit ?

-Tu as vu un ensemble qui te plaisait non ?

-Oui mais…

-Aller. Tu va me montrer ça

_**oOoOoOo**_

-Vas-y…Ouvres les yeux

-Oh…Des bateau-mouche !

Le guitariste remercia son ami avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la navette restaurant. Le serveur les accueillit chaleureusement et les installa dehors, seuls, sous le ciel étoilé et alluma le chandelier qui trônait au milieu de la table.

-On a bien fait de repasser à l'hôtel ! Comme ça, j'ai pus mettre mon nouvel ensemble…

-Hum…

Teruki était trop occupé à détailler le corps de son compagnon pour écoutait ce qu'il lui disait. C'est alors qu'il sentit sa main blanche caresser la sienne.

-Ca va Teru-Chan ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Oui… Et toi, ça te plait ?

-C'est magnifique, annonça le blond en tournant son visage vers le ciel perlé d'étoiles, Je trouve ça romantique. J'aile poucoups !

Le blond se leva et frotta sa joue rose contre celle du batteur, qui rougit violement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête... Il aimait tellement sa peau… Si douce, si claire.

-Voici les menus !

Voyant que les deux hommes ne comprenant pas grand-chose au français, le serveur fini par leur apporter un très bon canard à l'orange, accompagner d'une bouteille du meilleur champagne qu'ils servaient. Une fois leurs flûtes remplies, les deux hommes trinquèrent à leur fin de week-end.

-Je suis désolé…j'aurais aimé t'emmener plus longtemps…

-Oh mais c'est pas grave. sais Teruki, ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir de passer ce week-end avec toi.

Le blond posa le menton sur ses mains et regarda à nouveau le ciel, disant que ça le faisait rêver, même si s'en était effrayant.

Après leur repas, les deux garçons retournent tranquillement à l'hôtel. Bou dansait joyeusement, mais Teruki n'osait plus regarder les courbes de son corps se déformer dans la nuit… Il n'osait plus regarder ce corps magnifique et baissa la tête. Bou lui, arborait le plus beau des sourire, sentant les petites gouttes de pluie caresser son visage. Puis, il retrouva soin ami et noua sa main dans la sienne après l'avoir embrasser sur le nez. Il reçut alors un coup de fil du bassiste qui prenait de leurs nouvelles :

-…Alors…

- Bah… je n'ai pas pus --

-Baka va .…Bon, bah je vous dérange pas plus. Bonne nuit les vacanciers !

-Oya' …

-BONNEUH NUIT KANON !!!!!

-Teruki ! C'est à ton tour annonça joyeusement le blond en s'essuyant les cheveux.

Mais le leader ne lui répondit pas…il était agenouillé près de son lit et avait le visage plongé dans ses bras croisés. Le guitariste s'approcha craintivement de lui et perçut ses petits soupirs saccadés, entrecoupés de violentes inspirations. Il s'assit alors sur le matelas et saisit sa main, laissant tomber sa serviette au sol.

-Teruki ? Pourquoi tu pleures dis ?

Le roux releva la tête, dévoilant son regarde noyé de sanglots. Le blond rougit et les essuya avec un pends de son T-shirt. Il senti alors une perle chaude caresser sa joue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Teruki pleurait… mais il comprenait encore moins pourquoi lui pleurait. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille du batteur et blotti son visage dans son cou.

-Teruki ! Dis moi pourquoi tu pleures…pourquoi Je pleure !!

Mais le batteur ne répondit pas, il dégagea les crins qui cachaient la nuque de son ami et posa un tendre baiser avant de susurrer à son oreille un triste _pardon_. Il saisit le visage de Bou entre ses mains et essuya du pouces les deux dernières larmes qui caressaient ses joues… … ses lèvres se posèrent alors simplement sur les siennes, si douces, si fines… telles qu'il les avait imaginé. Puis, lorsque le blond rompit le baiser, un torrent de larme dévala ses joues. Il porta les mains à sa bouche et ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre l'épaule de son ami. Le roux passe alors un bras amoureux autour de la sienne et murmure en sanglotant :

-…Je te demande pardon Bou…

-Non…Dis le moi…Dis le moi s'il te plait…

-…Wa…Watashi no aishiteru…

Le blond éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son ami et dépose au creux de son cou un long et tendre baiser.

-Je…Je t'…

-Bou…

-Je t'ai… Je… … sanglots … Je t'aime…moi aussi.

Le roux n'y croyait pas. Il venait de lui dire…il venait d'entendre ce qu'il avait toujours voulut entendre. Il ferma les yeux et serra son amour contre lui, avec toute la force d'un homme heureux. Ces larmes qu'il versait étaient à présent des larmes de joie. Mais il sentit le corps du blond trembler dans ses bras.

-Bou ? Bou-Chan ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas…

-éperéruki…

-Quoi…

-Je...J'ai peur…

-Peur ? Peur de quoi ??

-…moi…Moi je l'ai jamais fait… Mais je veux pas avoir mal…

-Oh… …Bou…

-Je sais que toi tu as envie…Moi aussi mais, j'ai peur d'avoir mal…J'ai pas envie…Je te demande pardon ii

Le blond cacha son visage dans les vêtements du roux, qui l'enlaça amoureusement.

-Je ne te forcerais pas. C'est vrai … Je, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Mais c'est un instant hors du temps…un instant qui se vit à deux. Et s'il faut attendre que tu sois prêt, j'attendrais….le temps qu'il faudra…

Le blond se blotti d'avantage contre son amoureux, qui glissa la main sous son haut afin de caresses son torse blanc. Bou s'écarta et se leva, ses mains tremblantes dans celles du batteur. Il les lâchât et se dénuda entièrement. Nu comme au premier jour…Teruki ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il était pourtant si beau. Et même s'il la cachait, cette pudeur enfantine faisait tout son charme et engendrait chez le batteur un flot de frissons. Il se dénuda à son tour et se glissa sous les draps, invitant la petite poupée à le rejoindre. Bou eut un sursit de méfiance, mais se couchât finalement auprès du leader, qui l'attira doucement contre son torse.

-Chut… n'aies pas peur…mon petit ange. Je veux juste sentir ta peau contre la mienne…

Le blond enlaça alors son compagnon à la taille et posa sa joue contre son cœur. Il caressa instinctivement les hanches de Teruki …Il aimait déjà cette peau si douce. Teruki lui, laissait ses mains vadrouiller sur se corps aux formes coquines, ce corps qu'il avait tant de fois rêver de tenir entre ses mains, entres ses bras si forts. Puis, il attira son visage près du sien pour lui offrir un dernier baiser. A sa grande surprise, Bou faufila sa langue dans sa bouche, jusqu'à caresser la sienne. Lorsqu'ils rompirent ce baiser, le blond plongea son regard dans celui de son amour, avant d'enfin…Fermer les yeux, pour s'endormir dans ses bras… Murmurant un dernier _Je t'aime._

**Owari**


End file.
